Être saoul ça a parfois du bon
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Suite à une fête organisée pour l'anniversaire de Marco, Satch; qui a un peu trop bu, va se coucher. Mais deux personnes viennent le déranger ... ou peut être pas tant que ça en fait ...


La fête battait son plein. Marco fêtait son 29ème anniversaire et avait enfilé les bouteilles de sake. Autant dire qu'il n'était plus très lucide. Pas comme son meilleur ami. Satch avait su s'arrêter à temps et suite à un mal de tête il était partit se coucher. Il était allongé sur son lit et repensait à la folle journée qu'il venait de passer. Entre aller chercher et choisir les cadeaux ainsi que le gâteau l'avaient épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la lueur de la lune qui passait à travers les hublots.

Mais il fut dérangé quelques minutes plus tard par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il reconnut le rire de son ami de feu et la voix de sa fée céleste.

Aiko : Tu crois que c'est prudent ? Et si jamais on nous voit ?

Ace enleva son chapeau et le posa sur son lit puis ferma la porte à clé.

Ace : Mais non ne t'en fais pas. On ne sera pas dérangés comme ça.

Satch voulut signaler sa présence mais le spectacle qu'il allait voir l'hypnotisait déjà. Il ne bougea pas pour se faire discret. Quant à Aiko elle se jeta sur Ace et le plaqua contre la porte puis l'embrassa sauvagement. Ace l'enlaça et répondit à son baiser. Il porta la fée en mettant ses mains sous ses fesses et l'emmena là son lit, qui était près du hublot, et l'y allongea. Il quitta ses lèvres puis descendit le long de son cou, y laissant un suçon. Il continua son chemin pour arriver à sa poitrine et la débarrassa de sa robe ainsi que de ses tongs, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Aiko le regarda, rougissante.

Ace : Tu es magnifique …

Il l'embrassa et Aiko se redressa, les mettant à genoux tous les deux. Ils s'embrassaient toujours et Aiko déboucla la ceinture puis fit glisser le bermuda se son amant qui la rallongea. Elle se laissa faire et lui enleva son log pose. Ace lui retira son soutien-gorge et descendit son visage vers sa poitrine désormais nue. Aiko devint toute rouge à l'idée qu'Ace allait bientôt la voir nue.

De son côté Satch ne perdait pas une miette de la scène (ouh le pervers) il voyait parfaitement la poitrine de la fée à la lumière lunaire et se sentit tout à coup serré dans son pantalon.

Quant à Ace il jugea bon de goûter les seins de sa partenaire car il en attrapa un d'une main et lécha l'autre. Aiko mit ses mains sur sa tête, appréciant le traitement.

Aiko : Ace … aaah …

Jugeant cruel de la faire attendre, Ace abandonna sa poitrine et descendit vers son ventre qu'il couvrit de baisers. Il l'embrassa en-dessous du nombril, par-dessus le bout de tissu qui le séparait de l'objet de ses convoitises. Il retira la culotte lentement et écarta les jambes de sa belle qui releva la tête.

Aiko : Ace … qu'est-ce que …

Ace : Laisse-moi faire …

Il embrassa son sexe et Aiko se cambra, montrant encore plus sa poitrine à Satch qui avait finit par libérer son membre tendu à lui faire mal. Ace souffla dessus puis le lécha, regardant Aiko complètement folle. De plus le pirate de feu adorait l'entendre gémir sous ses tendres caresses. Il glissa sa langue dans son intimité et Aiko poussa un gémissement érotique. Satch se retenait difficilement de ne pas se toucher. Ace enleva son boxer et remonta embrasser le ventre, la poitrine et le cou d'Aiko pour arriver à ses lèvres puis lui murmura sensuellement :

Ace : On dirait que tu aimes ça, petite coquine.

Aiko rougit encore plus et Ace l'embrassa, lui caressant les cuisses. Il l'enlaça et entra en elle doucement, sachant que c'était la première fois de sa fée (mais la sienne aussi) et ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Aiko eut un peu mal mais ne le montra pas à Ace qui commença de lents va et viens quelques instants après. Aiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les bonnes attentions de son amant. Les deux amants étaient incontrôlables et Satch avait finit par se libérer devant ce spectacle plus qu'érotique. Ace fit durer le plaisir en alternant les mouvements et se libéra en Aiko quelques minutes après. Il se mit sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser la fée qui le regardait, encore un peu groggy de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ace : Aiko … je t'aime …

La fée l'enlaça, allongeant Ace sur elle qui enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Aiko : Moi aussi Ace … je t'aime …

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

Satch savait que ces deux là s'aimaient depuis un moment. Il était content pour eux. Il se rhabilla mais se prit les pieds dans le drap et tomba de son lit, révélant sa présence au couple.

Aiko : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ace : Quelqu'un est là. Et il a tout vu.

Aiko devint rouge. Elle se sentit gênée et honteuse. Ace se leva et couvrit la fée du drap. Le brun se dirigea vers le bruit, toujours en tenue d'Adam. Il fut soulagé en voyant son ami.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Satch ?

Aiko était un peu soulagée. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et s'enroula le drap autour du corps et s'assit. Satch savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler par Ace et trouva une idée. Il se cacha les yeux.

Satch : Je dormais … et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais nu ?

Il fit mine de voir Aiko seulement maintenant.

Satch : Je vois. Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

Par chance Ace le crut.

Ace : Non c'est de notre faute, on aurait dû regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre.

Satch : C'est pas grave.

Il fit mine de bailler et se leva mais Ace le retint.

Ace : Reste, nous on s'en va.

Aiko se leva, tenant le drap et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Ace remit son boxer et ramassa leurs vêtements éparpillés à terre. Il tendit la main à Aiko.

Ace : On va dans ta chambre ?

Aiko l'attrapa et sourit.

Aiko : D'accord ? Désolés Satch. Dors bien.

Satch : Merci, vous aussi.

Le couple sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la fée.

Aiko : Tu crois qu'il m'a vue … ?

Ace : Non. Je pense qu'il s'est réveillé et dans un geste brusque est tombé.

Aiko : J'espère.

Ace comprenait la gêne de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa pour la rassurer et l'emmena dans la salle de bain de la fée. Il ferma la porte à clé, l'emmena dans la douche et la plaqua contre la vitre de la douche après avoir enlevé son boxer et le drap, se retrouvant nus à nouveau. Son membre était une fois de plus au garde à vous. Aiko descendit ses mains vers le sexe du brun qui gémit. Elle le masturba pendant un petit moment et le pirate de feu se libéra dans les mains de sa tortionnaire mais aussi sur le ventre et la poitrine de la fée. Il regarda un de ses mamelons, où il y avait un peu de semence. Il se pencha et lécha le téton. Aiko réagit et poussa un petit cri. Ace se releva et la regarda sensuellement.

Ace : Tu as grandement besoin d'être lavée …

Il embrassa Aiko et ils se caressèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Aiko ne s'empale sur le membre à nouveau tendu d'Ace (non mais quel pervers) Il souleva Aiko et mit ses mains sous ses fesses pour la tenir, s'enfonçant encore plus en elle. Aiko se tint à son cou, les jambes autour de sa taille et Ace la plaqua doucement contre le carrelage froid. La fée frissonna et Ace la réchauffa avec son pouvoir.

Après cet acte plein d'érotisme ils se lavèrent et se séchèrent mutuellement. Ils s'habillèrent et partirent se coucher, épuisés, dans le lit d'Aiko. Ace la prit contre lui et les deux amoureux s'endormirent vite.

De son côté, Satch ne dormait pas mais avait des pensées pas très catholiques en tête. Voir Aiko aussi excitant le rendait dingue. Rien qu'en repensant à sa poitrine à en faire bander un impuissant lui avait rendue son érection. Il prit son membre en main et fit de rapides va et viens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Aiko se cambrant sous lui. Il la trouvait magnifique et attirante mais avait un penchant pour les hommes. Et plus particulièrement envers le commandant de la 1ère flotte. Il espérait que Marco vienne dans la chambre et qu'il lui ferait l'amour comme une bête. Il se libéra et effaça toutes traces de preuves. Il se coucha, heureux d'avoir été se coucher avant tout le monde …

Plus tard dans la nuit Marco alla se coucher dans le lit de Satch …

FIN


End file.
